


Wish...

by svetlanacat4



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Waverly is giving directions. I'm listening at him. And Illya is watching me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish...

“Yes, sir...”

_He's watching me. I can feel his eyes brushing my neck, my back. His blue..._

“No, not yet, sir.”

_His blue, so blue eyes. Not icy, not icy at..._

“Yes, I understand, sir.”

_Not icy at all. They're burning me. No. He's just watching me... My partner. His white shirt... too big for him. His holster... He doesn't need it, here, but..._

“Yes, of course, sir.”

_He keeps it. Always. He's gorgeous, unbelievably seductive, though not flirtatious. Because... because he's unaware of this. At the moment, he's just watching me, listening at Waverly's directions._

_Close. He's so close..._

“Tomorrow? Yes, sir...”

_He just sighed and he rolled his eyes. I know he did. And he's pursing his lips... He always does that. His tantalizing lips... as if about to kiss someone. To kiss me..._

_No. He's just eager to take action._

_So am I._

_Wish Waverly would stop talking..._

_Wish I'd be brave... fool enough..._


End file.
